criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Green About the Gills
Green About the Gills is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-sixth case of the game and the sixth case of the game's World Edition (Season 2). It is also the sixth and final case to take place in Europe. Plot Previously, The Agency, with the help of Antonio Sánchez, found out that Global Green discovered Ceirios as the mole within their organization. Cassie was safe and sound in the Agency's Headquarters and Aleks pinned down Ceirios' location in the Nobel Museum in Stockholm, Sweden, thanks to the trackers Global Green issued their operatives. Chief Cross wanted Abby and the player to immediately investigate and exercise extreme caution. There, the two found Sir Gilbert Giles' dissected body with a barely recognizable face. Early into the investigation, the team flagged three suspects: the popular socialite and fellow Global Green member, Kelly Gilmore, who witnessed Gilbert's murder along with several other members and verifies that the leader did it as they didn't consider Gilbert worthy due to his stunt; Antonio Sánchez, a military official and ICA informant, who conducted his own investigation into Global Green without telling the ICA because he holds a personal grudge against the organization for recruiting his younger sister; and world traveler, Eli Hudson, who was glad to see Abby but he became the prime suspect when his past was finally dug up. All the women he stalked joined Global Green once he stopped harassing them and a bottle of the syrup was found inside his travel bag. Back in the office, Abby feels conflicted about her love interest possibly being the leader of Global Green. As Aleks informs the team that Ceirios' tracker moved and he knows where she is now, a grenade goes off in the Agency's Headquarters. In the ensuing panic, Abby was in critical condition and thus sent to the hospital. Irene didn't expect to find Cassie missing and a torn note which turned out to be another anagram, "An Unsized Hole". Glenn took Abby's position and helped the player find a pair of nunchunks to be the murder weapon as well as find Ceirios and the pope who were flagged as suspects. With Cassie still missing, the team visited Abby who was unconscious and was told by the doctor that she needs a blood transfusion or she will die. Cassie rushed into the emergency room and shot Glenn six times before fleeing. Glenn was admitted into the infirmary and Irene decided to partner the player with Morton to bring down the Global Green leader who is trying to eliminate the ICA. Eli was discovered to be "An Unsized Hole" as his full name is Eli Zane Hudson. In a twist of events, Eli revealed that he was helping the team all along as Aleks realized Global Green never even gave their operatives tracking devices but Eli was the one who tracked them and secretly shared the operatives' locations, such as "Weak Gall Nor", with the ICA, revealing the primary reason why he stalked the women who soon became Global Green members and his habit of harassing people including David García and Salvador Virgillio which earned him a criminal record (this is what he was going to explain to Abby on their coffee date back in Paris but never got the chance to). Upon learning Abby was in a critical state and needed a blood transfusion, he immediately requested to be let go, so he can donate his O- blood. However, the investigation was still ongoing so until the team arrests the leader of Global Green, he would have to wait just to be safe. Eli pleaded the player to catch the killer so he can save Abby. Ceirios was discovered to go undercover in Global Green because Antonio paid her a large sum of money. In the final moments of the case, the killer and leader of Global Green was revealed to be Pope Don. Don denied being involved with Global Green, pointing out he was kidnapped by them in Edinburgh and thought the team should be ashamed for accusing a religious man of murder. Morton snapped at Don and presented the evidence before him, to which Don held the team at gunpoint. Morton reciprocated the action and told Don he should be ashamed of himself for doing all this when he's a man of God. Don yelled at the team about how people in the world, especially Europe, excessively polluted the environment and didn't care about the place God made for them. Don claimed to have heard God speak to him and was told to punish the lesser souls who don't care about Him. Don's religious beliefs became extreme at this point and thought he should take over the once-friendly Global Green by killing its founder and taking over with the ultimate goal of preserving God's green earth. From there, Don staged his own kidnapping and wanted to punish Europe by killing them with the K2 Spice. Don admitted that he got angry when he learned about Lia Harper's killing in Paris and Gilbert's action of freeing her, so he wanted the two members dead. Don revealed he was the one who threw the grenade and used the syrup on Cassie to shoot Glenn. She was locked away somewhere with Don only knowing the location. Morton demanded to know where Cassie was but Don shot Morton in the shoulder, only for him to shoot Don twice to the ground. His trial would have to wait as the team needs to find Cassie. Aleks accompanied the player in asking Eli for his help in locating Cassie. Luckily, Eli stalked Cassie and put a tracking device on her. After finding Eli's tablet, Aleks located Cassie underneath the Nobel Museum. They free her, who apologizes for her actions as she didn't want to be killed by the pope. Eli donates his blood to Abby and she makes a full recovery several days later. Glenn also recovers from his wounds. Antonio is later informed that his sister was dead and buried. The pope stood trial for his crimes and was sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement by Judge Bloodworth. Aleks and Eli become fast friends following the case and Abby feels indebted to Eli. Kelly was discovered to do nothing shady for Global Green, so she was let go. To celebrate shutting down Global Green, the Chief wanted to organize a costume party at the Ericsson Globe for everyone. The player finds costumes for everyone and gives an Alfred Nobel costume to Eli to surprise Abby. During the costume party, Abby and Eli confess their love to one another, share a kiss, and dance. Irene expressed irritation and bitterness towards her daughter for opening herself up to a man for a reason she doesn't disclose, but leaves her alone to celebrate. The player also finds a locked chest that is seemingly impossible to open. Nate discovered that the chest has a lock on it that will only open if it is held in the hands of someone with a pure and noble heart. The player asked Abby to hold the chest. When she did, the chest opened and there was a map inside. Nate learned that the map was a magical one. It reveals the location of the seven Crystal Hearts; supposed ancient artifacts that possess mystical abilities. Nate kept the map and wanted to study it further, but the entire ICA enjoyed the costume party and had a blast. Two days later, Nate told the player the seven Crystal Hearts were located in Eurasia, East Asia, South Asia, Oceania, Africa, South America, and North America. He had no idea what the Crystal Hearts do but he would have to do some research to find out. Meanwhile, Aleks receives a disturbing video of an unknown person beheading someone he knew. Aleks finds out it was sent from Saint Petersburg, Russia. Chief Cross prompts the team to head to Eurasia next. Summary Victim *'Sir Gilbert Giles' (bludgeoned to death before his corpse was dissected) Murder Weapon *'Nunchunks' Killer *'Don Guilliano' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a watch Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect rides horses *The suspect knows physics Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect rides horses *The suspect knows physics Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a watch Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect rides horses *The suspect knows physics Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect rides horses *The suspect knows physics Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a watch Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer is physically fit. *The Killer rides horses. *The Killer knows physics. *The Killer wears a watch. *The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Nobel Museum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Syrup Bottle, Pile of Awards; Victim identified: Sir Gilbert Giles) * Examine Syrup Bottle. (Result: Lip Prints) * Examine Lip Prints. (New Suspect: Kelly Gilmore) * Ask Kelly Gilmore if she witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Kelly's Lip Prints identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ericsson Globe) * Investigate Ericsson Globe. (Prerequisite: Talk to Kelly Gilmore; Clues: Journal, Travel Bag) * Examine Journal. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Antonio Sánchez) * Question Antonio Sánchez about his sister. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) * Examine Travel Bag. (Result: Police Record; New Suspect: Eli Hudson) * Grill Eli Hudson about the syrup bottle and recruited women. (Prerequisite: Police Record found) * Examine Pile of Awards. (Result: Gloves) * Analyze Gloves. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer rides horses) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer is physically fit) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Town Waterfront. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Torn File, Fishing Bucket) * Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Opened Briefcase) * Analyze Opened Briefcase. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ceirios Bishop; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Arena Stage) * Ask Ceirios Bishop why she went undercover. (Prerequisite: Opened Briefcase analyzed) * Examine Torn File. (Result: Military File) * Analyze Military File. (09:00:00) * Question Antonio Sanchez about his army. (Prerequisite: Military File analyzed) * Examine Fishing Bucket. (Result: Pope's Ring; New Suspect: Don Guilliano) * Ask the pope what happened during his abduction. (Prerequisite: Pope's Ring found) * Investigate Arena Stage. (Prerequisite: Opened Briefcase analyzed; Clues: Bloody Hook, Victim's Hat) * Analyze Bloody Hook. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows physics) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Strange Substance) * Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Whiskey) * Question Kelly Gilmore about her whiskey on the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Whiskey identified) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Confront Eli Hudson about him helping the ICA. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Town Pier. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, K2 Spice Bag) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Money Transfer) * Analyze Money Transfer. (09:00:00) * Ask Ceirios Bishop about Antonio's money transfer. (Prerequisite: Money Transfer analyzed) * Examine K2 Spice Bag. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Clear Substance. (03:00:00) * Quiz the pope about his saliva on the bag. (Prerequisite: Clear Substance analyzed) * Investigate Research Room. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Archive Box, Bag) * Examine Archive Box. (Result: Bloody Object) * Analyze Bloody Object. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a watch) * Examine Bag. (Result: Nunchunks) * Analyze Nunchunks. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Nunchunks; Evidence: Killer has green eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to God's Green Earth (6/6). (No stars) God's Green Earth (6/6) * Request Eli Hudson's help. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth) * Investigate Town Waterfront. (Prerequisite: Talk to Eli Hudson; Clue: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) * Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00) * Check up on Abby. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Free Cassie Horn. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Reward: DNA Necklace) * See how Antonio is holding up. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth) * Investigate Nobel Museum. (Prerequisite: Talk to Antonio Sánchez; Clue: Torn Article) * Examine Torn Article. (Result: Old Article) * Analyze Old Article. (06:00:00) * Tell Antonio the bad news. (Prerequisite: Old Article analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Ericsson Globe. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Costume Box, Chest) * Examine Costume Box. (Result: Costume) * Give Eli the costume. (Prerequisite: Costume found) * Analyze Chest. (15:00:00) * Ask Abby to open the chest. (Prerequisite: Chest analyzed) * Analyze Map. (09:00:00) * Move on to a new crime (in Eurasia)! (No stars) Trivia Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World Edition (Armand) Category:Europe (Armand)